Winx Club - Episode 215
Magic in my Heart (The Show Continues in the Italian Version) Is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis 4Kids version has been sited for this episode. The episode starts with seeing Stormy on the roof with her Gloomix, trying to find the hidden Codex key. Musa then finds her, and transforms, easily beating her and attracting the attention of other students. Stormy then flees. At a point later in the show, she decides to get her revenge at Musa's concert, disguising herself as a fairy student. Later, Musa and everyone else at Alfea are getting ready for the concert at Red Fountain, at which Musa is singing and Layla is dancing. However, when Stella, Musa, and Layla are in the Alfea auditorium practicing, Musa's dad walks in. When he learns Musa is continuing to study music, he becomes furious with her and forbids Musa from singing at the concert, with the result of being withdrawn from Alfea if she does. Musa then runs outside, and Layla follows her to learn that music was how Musa's father and mother met and how they got married, and music became their whole life. Her father rejected his royal status, and her mother her classical training. Once, though, while on the first tour, her mother became very ill. On the morning she died, Musa's dad went through the house and destroyed all connections to his music, because it was so painful. Musa then tells Layla that she can't perform in the concert because she does not want to leave Alfea, but if she does not, then she will lose a part of herself. Layla then replies that they can work on her dance routine to have it fill Musa's spot. Later that night, we see Layla, Musa, and Layla's roommate with Glim are watching Layla work on her dance routine. After helping Layla, we see Musa in bed, having a nightmare. The nightmare begins with Musa running out on stage at Red Fountain, greeting the crowd, only to find she can't sing a single note. Then she looks and sees there is no one in the crowd, but there is someone unknown clapping. Tecna then shakes her and asks her what happened. Musa tells her, and then comments that she thinks the person clapping was her mom. Flashing ahead to the next day, we see Musa at her mother's graveside, telling her that she will have to take a chance and perform. The scene flashes to the open air stage at Red Fountain, with Brandon and Sky doing a routine with fire. Musa is backstage with Layla and Stella, and she is getting scared. When the announcer calls her name, she takes a deep breath and asks her mom to help her. Once on stage, she says the song she will be singing that night is the "first song my dad ever wrote for my mom." Once she's done singing, Stormy undoes her transformation, showing off her Gloomix and attacking Musa's dad. She then threatens Musa, saying if she didn't get down there, she would kill Musa's dad. Musa then transforms, and goes up to the mike, asking everyone to sing with her. No one does anything until Riven runs through the crowd, pleading with them to sing, saying it will help her "blow the witch away."(Much to Musa's surprise). Some people in the front rows then stand up and start singing, helping Musa create a big ball of energy that she then uses to attack Stormy and defeat her. Musa then collapses to the stage, with Stella and Layla coming out and hugging her. After the crowd calms down, Stella comes out and sings with Musa, "This is the Beat." (4kids dub). Between Stella and Musa's duet and Musa's solo Layla does a dance with Mirta and Francis, but this was cut in the 4Kids dub. Major Events *Musa pays a visit to her mother's grave where she tells the whole story of the episode. *Musa stops Stormy. *Musa's father arrives. *Musa is threatened to be removed from Alfea. *Musa explains the story of her parents and childhood, and her father's hatred towards music. *Musa performs the song "Magic in my Heart." (4kids dub) *Musa performs the song "A Sky Without Moon and Stars" (RAI English) *Musa's father loves music again and decides to let Musa stay at Alfea. *Riven assists Musa in defeating Stormy *Riven meets Musa's father Debuts *Hoboe (Musa's father). Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Cordatorta *Musa's Father *Stormy *Tune *Musa's Mother *Mirta *Frances Trivia *This is the only episode where Stormy goes solo. *Musa's mother has a new look to her. *In the Rai version Stormy attacks Alfea in the episode before this one. *Tecna returns in this episode. *Bloom and Flora make a cameo appearance in this episode. *At the end Musa and all her girl friends including Mirta, Lucy and Amaryl perfom the closing song on stage. *The song Musa has everybody sing with her is "It Feels Like Magic". *In the Rai version Stella and Musa sang together before Musa's solo. *During the song in RAI, Stella comically dropped the mic stand or fell over repeatedly. At the end of the song, she dropped the mic HARD, sending a loud feedback wave all over the stadium and the audience covering their ears in pain. Stella quickly stands it back up before leaving, which falls over AGAIN. *Layla's dance performance with Mirta and Francis from the Rai version was excluded. *The scene where Musa wakes up from a bad dream is reused footage from episode 16 of season 1. *In RAI, this whole episode was being narrated by Musa, who was telling the story to her mother's grave. *This is another one of the few epsisodes where both 4Kids and RAI use the same line: Stormy has left the building. *The song Musa sings in the RAI English version is called: A Sky Without Moon and Stars. It is also performed by Musa in The Winx Power Show, but is called Il Canto di Musa (The song of Musa/Musa's Song). *4Kids cut out the special ending which was all the Winx plus Mirta, Francis and Lucy performing the ending song. *Most of this episode is shown out of sequence in the 4Kids version. In the RAI English Stella and Musa perform their duet first. then Musa performs her song and is attacked by Stormy. *4Kids also cut out the part where Brandon was thinking about Stormy in disguise. *Riven's line has been changed. In the RAI version he yells: Come on you idiots, do what Musa says! Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Musa's Mom (Matlin) Vashty Mompoint = Layla Suzy Myers = Stormy Quotes "Your daughter is pretty amazing, isn't she?" -Riven, speaking of Musa "She sure is, She's just like her mother." -Musa's father "Stormy has left the building!" -Musa, after defeating Stormy "Come on you idots! Do what Musa says!" -Riven in the RAI version encouraging the crowd to help Musa out by singing. "If you perform in that concert tomorrow night, I'm withdrawing you from Alfea. now this discussion is over!" -Musa's dad when he got angry Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Winx Club